Tezuka Yuuki in Rikkaidai
by heyitsdaph
Summary: Tezuka Yuuki, younger step sister of Tezuka Kunimitsu goes to Rikkaidai instead of Seigaku! But that isn't all. Seiichi Yukimura is a childhood friend of Yuuki? What will happen to Yuuki in Rikkaidai? Read to find out :)


_**Chapter 1: Tezuka Yuuki in Rikkaidai**_

_**Yuuki's POV**_

"Ahh, I am late for my meeting with Sei-nii!" exclaimed a girl, who was rushing through the school gates for Rikkaidai. As she stepped into school, she realized that she didn't know where were the tennis courts located at. "Shimatta, I forgot to ask Sei-nii," said the girl with overflowing light brown hair. "Are you perhaps Tezuka Yuuki-san? According to my data, 99.99% you are here this early to meet Seiichi at the tennis courts but you are lost," said the data tennis regular of Rikkaidai, Renji Yanagi. "I am Renji Yanagi, one of the regulars of Rikkaidai Boys Tennis Team. I will lead you to Seiichi then." Yuuki thanked him and followed him to the courts.

At the tennis courts, Yuuki was amazed. There were lots of people playing tennis. The sound of tennis balls colliding with the hard grounds were everywhere. But, there was something that interest Yuuki more. That was the guy overseeing all the courts. He has a pale skin tone but was muscular and lean in figure. Yuuki ran towards the guy and jumped on his back while hugging him tightly. "Sei-chan! I miss you so much!" Yuuki whispered into his ears affectionately, not wanting to affect the members training.

_**Yukimura's POV**_

A person suddenly hugged me from behind and warmth immediately spread throughout my body. Then came whispers and long strands of hair tickling the nape of my neck. I could feel my heart beating wildly underneath my cool façade. It was Yuuki, the girl that I always treated like my sister, but loved like a woman. "Yuuki, I miss you too," I tried to calm myself down and act normally as the members are staring at us now. I pulled Yuuki out of the tennis courts and told Yanagi and Sanada to take care of everything until I come back. I enveloped her whole petite body in my strong arms and we stayed there for a few minutes. "Sei-nii, I am sorry to interrupt but school is about to start soon and I still don't know where my class is," Yuuki said shyly as she did not want it to end so soon. "Let me bring you to your class then," Yukimura put his hands around Yuuki's body and walked her to her class. "OMG, is that Yukimura-senpai holding another girl?!" "Who is that girl? Why does she deserve special treatment?!" some fangirls were rampaging in the corridors.

_**Yuuki's POV**_

Yuuki blushes a little as she walked through the corridors with Seiichi. She realized that the girls were looking at her jealously. "Sei-nii is so popular with girls as expected… I am sure he has someone he likes in this crowd!" Yuuki thought happily, not knowing that Seiichi's crush was her.

-After class bonding activities and stuff, it was lunch break-

Yuuki met a girl named Aya Kirihara, who was her deskmate. They got along very well as both girls were tennis players. Yuuki also found out that Aya had a older brother called Kirihara Akaya and was one of the regulars for the boys tennis team. "Aya!" a senpai with curly black hair said. "Onii-chan!" Aya ran towards the senpai. "Let me introduce. This is Akaya Kirihara, my onii-chan and this is my first friend that I made, Tezuka Yuuki," Aya said. "Yoroshiku," both Kirihara-senpai and me said and bowed. "Hmm… Aren't you that girl that was hugging buchou during morning practice today? Oh and call me Akaya," Kirihara-senpai said. "Ahh, yes that's me. Sei-nii is my childhood friend and kind of like my brother. Okay, Akaya-senpai?" I replied. "Are you perhaps talking about me, Akaya?" a angelic voice came from beside us and we saw Seiichi smiling at us. "Sei-nii! Are you here to have lunch with me? I am going to join Akaya-senpai and Aya for lunch unless you want to join us?" I told Seiichi. In the end, Seiichi joined us for lunch but before that he had a talk with Akaya-senpai, which we still don't know what the talk was about.

_**THE TALK (In Kirihara's POV)  
**_

"Buchou, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. The smile on his face didn't make Akaya relieved for he knew trouble would be coming soon. "Why are you and Yuuki-chan on first name basis?" Buchou questioned me while smiling even wider. I was about to reply but Buchou said, "Add 50 laps to training later."

-After school, first years could look around the different clubs and tryout-

_**Yuuki's POV**_

"Ahh, Aya they are too weak," Yuuki whispered softly into Aya's ear after beating a few regular members. "I am going to ask Seiichi later if I could join the boys tennis team," Yuuki grins widely while running to the courts where the boys were training at. Yuuki identified Seiichi quickly and pulled him to an isolated area. "Seiichi, please..." Yuuki pleaded after telling her plan to him.

_**Yukimura's POV**_

"Seiichi, please…" Yuuki said in a seductive voice (according to him! XD) "Ahh… It was no use. He couldn't reject this girl," he thought. Succumbing to his inner desire to not let any other guy look at Yuuki practicing tennis, he agreed. "But, of course, you have to dress as a guy," Yukimura smiles.

_**Next chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2: Tezuka Yuuki in Rikkaidai Boys Tennis Team?!**_

_**How would Tezuka Kunimitsu react when he hears the news?**_

_**What would happen to Yuuki when she finally meets all the regulars the next chapter?**_

THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER!

As for the other fanfic that I wrote before, I am not planning to continue, sorry. Many authors have started a similar plot to it after all However, please do look forward to this fanfic! Even if the next update is very long after, I hope you would continue to support this fanfic! This year is my O levels so I really can't commit much time.

Anyway, please review and give me some suggestions on what things you want to add into future chapters! Also, comment some of the characters you want to include in the fight for Yuuki ^^ It can be from any school as long as it's a boy. I will then try to see what I can do.

Sayonara for now, readers!

DAPHNE


End file.
